Music
by seductionandcandlelight
Summary: I hear your laugh echo as I open the door. This was our room, once... I run to the window. The rain is heavy, spilling Fate’s tears. RemusSirius


By: seductionandcandlelight

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Flames… not so much.

**Music**

_There was music in his voice when he spoke to me_

_I heard our song in my head when I saw him walk by_

_There's a musical tune, a theme set to our story_

_And yes, it's a sad song._

I watched you go. I knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Every time we said goodbye, our words had held promises of tomorrow.

But today, there was no promise.

There was no promise, no silent song. No gentle caress, no loving strokes before midnight. I know your thumb will never again graze my cheekbone when you say goodnight. Your lips will not meet mine in the slightest, sweetest brush. Your hand will never reach for mine. Your eyes can never again hold mine in that hypnotic state.

I walk through the halls of our old house. It used to belong to both of us. Now, there is no "us". I miss you. I will always miss you…

Floorboards creak beneath my feet, my fingertips run against the wall. I feel the paint peeling, and my head is reeling.

I hear your laugh echo as I open the door. This was our room, once. I run to the window. The rain is heavy, spilling Fate's tears. She knows our story.

They all do.

_And yes, it's a sad song._

It's gray outside. The sky is shaded in dark tones, and you're staring back at the house. You were walking away when I left. Your back was turned. But now you're looking back. You're looking back, and all you see is a closed door; you're in the same place you were when I closed it.

His laugh was like an angel's chorus. You were harsh, but you were soft. Torn, but more whole than anyone. Loving, but brash. Gentle and rough, Tough yet vulnerable. You were everything. Everything to me.

I remember. I will always remember.

_Our memories are the saddest songs_

The music died. The day you left… the music died. And there is nothing I would have liked more than to die with it, and leave behind me my mortal misery, in my weakness… in my everlasting love for you.

_There was music in his voice when he spoke to me_

I'm sure I could recite back to you every word you've ever said to me. I could tell you everything you've ever said. Why? Because your words meant so much to me. Anything you said to me was important – the smallest greeting, encouragement, an answer to my question… meant the world to me. When you said me name, low and rough, it was the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard.

_I heard our song in my head when I saw him walk by_

Our song… our own tale. It was a winding road, a cracked, malfunctioning relationship. Our love was tarnished, imperfect, broken. Our hearts were jagged, razor-edged, tender from previous scars. And yet… it was the most perfect thing I've ever experienced. You healed me. I loved you. We gave in, we loved, we hurt, and we wanted, we gained, we lost… and through everything, together we prevailed.

_There's a musical tune, a theme set to our story_

When I was with you, my desires were uninhibited. I was free. My soul was open; my heart was one with yours. Our minds turned and whirled, gears shifting, but through everything, I had you. Every painful, agonizing moment of my existence, I had you.

_And yes, it's a sad song_

Now, I don't. I watched the raindrops fall, mirroring the tears that stream hard and fast down my face as you sigh, and I watch your chest heave. I see you turn around. I see you turn away. Turn your back on everything you knew. Turn your back on your old life, old lover. Turn your back on me. I grip the windowsill as you wave your wand… And then you're gone. The storm beats harder. My tears fall faster as I sink to the ground. And it's a perfect goodbye.

_And yes, it's a sad song. _

It was a beautiful melody. The greatest symphony ever written. But also… the most tragic, and the most incomplete. It's hard to believe it's over. Our last page has been written. Because I'll never see that smile again. I'll never feel that burning touch. I'll never love again, because nothing else holds such passion, such warmth, such comfort. No one else has that fire, blazing within them. Nothing will ever be the same. I miss you. I will always miss you.

Every note rings with sorrow… incomprehensible sorrow.

_The music dies…_


End file.
